A complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor may suffer contamination of metal impurities.
The metal impurities may result from the manufacturing process of the CMOS image sensor.
The metal impurities may remain in proximity to active areas of the CMOS image sensor and may reduce a performance of the CMOS image sensor. For example, the metal impurities may defect one or more pixels of the CMOS image sensor, e.g., by causing a leakage in a reversed biased diode of the pixel, which may result in Dark Currents and a “Bright Pixel” effect.